Commercial buildings require a large area of floor covering. Such large installations are typically done using tufted carpet having a primary backing and secondary backing. Tufted carpet is manufactured by needling through the primary backing or base fabric to form pile loops. The base fabrics are woven, nonwoven, or a combination thereof. The backing and pile loops are locked together using a binder (e.g., a plastisol). Another option for large installations is a nonwoven carpet having a backing. Both tufted nonwoven carpets are satisfactory for many uses; however, many consumers regard such carpets as aesthetically inferior, particularly as compared to woven carpet.
Historically, woven carpet has been more difficult and expensive to produce as compared to tufted and non-woven carpet. This is particularly true with respect to manufacturing large quantities of carpet such as the quantity needed for large commercial buildings. There has, however, been an increase in demand and capacity for large quantities of woven carpet due, in part, to the advent of new developments in raw materials (e.g., polypropylene yarns being more wool like), and of technical improvements in weaving equipment. Interior styling, particularly for large area commercial installations, has become easier and more fashionable. Thus, there is an increased need for woven carpet, and particularly backed woven carpet. Woven carpet can be backed with various backing such as vinyl or urethane foams. There has, however, been a problem with delamination. Further, it is desirable to provide a backed woven carpet which can be mass produced.